


Nice Distractions (drabbles)

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Isaac Lahey, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Scott McCall, Voyeur Allison, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Scott, things always seem to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Thing Leads To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for Scott, Isaac and Allison... Or as I like to call them. McMoney.

Scott has him face down on the bed, ass in the air, spread wide for him. They were supposed to be playing video games, but one thing always seems to lead to another when it comes to Scott. 

This isn't the first time of course - and Isaac hopes it's not the last. They've done it before - not specifically like this but the sex in general, and Scott is always the same; calculated and firm yet gentle.

"Isaac." He says, "What do you want?" Scott is solid behind him, boxer clad hips rub against his bare ass, and rough hands caress his sides. 

Isaac whines low in his throat but doesn't answer. Scott grips his hips tighter, rubbing himself a little harder against Isaac. 

"Scott... please." Isaac looks over his shoulder at him, expression pleading. He hears Scott move behind him, reaching over to his nightstand; grabbing the half empty bottle of lube from the top drawer. The cap pops open and Isaac feels liquid dribble into his entrance. He moans, body slightly sensitive from Scott's touch - always sensitive. 

Scott moans before licking at his entrance, wet tongue teasing him, making it hard to breathe. Isaac pushes back for more, he's not beyond begging or being needy when it comes to Scott, he never is.


	2. She's Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Allison are making out in the supply closet... In walks Scott.

It's no secret that he's been flirting with Allison. They have their own little game of Cat and Mouse or Werewolf and Hunter in this case and while it's fun, it also tends to be frustrating. Isaac knows it's not appropriate to fawn over your alpha's ex girlfriend, but he can't really help it; they have a mutual attraction. 

So when Scott finds them in the supply closet making out, Isaac expects for a look of disappointment to cross Scott's face but what he gets is more than a little unexpected - lust. 

"Scott." Allison says, scrambling for her shirt. Scott doesn't make a sound, eyes looking back and forth between the two, jaw set. To the average person he looks irritated maybe even angry but Isaac can smell him; he can smell the lust dripping out of his pores. Isaac stares for a second before leaning back against the supply shelf, lips twisting into a slow smirk. 

Allison's got her shirt on and cellphone in hand paused by the slightly open door; looking between Scott and Isaac with confusion. 

"Isaac." He says, eyes bleeding red for a second before going back to normal. Isaac moves toward him, slowly. He can still smell Scott and he's sure Scott can smell him too because he's watching Isaac like a hawk. 

Allison opens her mouth to speak, taking in the odd scene. She's poised for a fight, stance shifting in defense. 

Isaac surges forward grabbing onto Scott's before kissing him fully. Scott doesn't react at first but then Isaac feels his hands come up and bury themselves in his hair. 

There's a shocked gasp from the corner that has them pulling apart. Allison is staring at them, wide-eyed, both confused and if Isaac is smelling it right, aroused. 

He fists a hand into Scott's hair to bite along his chin and neck, eyes still laser focused on Allison. Scott moans, pressing their bodies closer together making it easier to grind his cock into Isaac's at a slow rhythm. 

Scott yanks him up into another kiss, hands kneading his ass like he wants to fuck Isaac right there. Which Isaac really wouldn't object to. He looks back over at Allison, who is leaning against one of the supply shelves watching them; lust and arousal wafting off of her person. She's got one hand pressed against her neck and the other rubbing herself through her miniskirt. 

Scott seems to notice that Allison is still in the room. He starts the break the kiss, turning to address her, when Isaac drops to his knees in front of Scott palming him through his jeans.

"She's into it." They lock eyes before Isaac is tugging at Scott's belt and zipper, eager to get his hands and mouth on him.


End file.
